Ninja FalconMegazord
When the Power Rangers retrieved the Great Power from Phaedos, they all received new Zords. These Zords contained the power of their new Ninjetti animal spirits. The Ninjazords can combine into the Ninja FalconMegazord, a flying Megazord capable of space flight. Without one of its components, the Ninja FalconZord, it could combine into the Ninja Megazord- a limber Megazord capable of close combat as well with sword for battles. Ninjazords Ninja FalconZord The Ninja FalconZord is a flying zord armed with missiles located on the end of its wings. It is the only Zord that can be independent of the Megazord formation. Once docked onto the Ninja Megazord's back, it completes the Ninja FalconMegazord. Ninja ApeZord The Ninja ApeZord is a nearly humanoid zord capable of human-like mobility. Its cockpit is on a circular area in the chest. Ninja FrogZord The Ninja FrogZord has powerful jumping legs as well as a long tongue that can be charged with electricity to shock its opponent. The cockpit shape is trapezoidal and is located between the eyes. Ninja WolfZord The Ninja WolfZord has a strong jaw to grip opponents. Its legs are powered by hydraulics. Its cockpit shape is an inverse trapezoid located between the wolf's eyes. Ninja BearZord The Ninja BearZord can maul opponents bear-style. It can also stand up on its hind legs to attack. Its rectangular cockpit is located on top of its head. Ninja CraneZord The Ninja CraneZord is one of the Ninja Zords' flyers. It has particularly powerful thrusters. Its cockpit is in the head itself. Dino Charger As part of NYCC 2015, Bandai released an exclusive Dino Charge Mighty Morphin' Movie Charger set with each Dino Charger depicting four pictures. In the Ninja MegaFalconzord's case, it featured the 6 Rangers, the White Ranger's Power Morpher, the Ninja MegaFalconzord, and the MMPR Movie title. Although it's based on the movie version, the Megazord depicted in the charger is based on the TV one. Differences from the TV version * The naming of all the zords for the film was re-ordered. As opposed to Wolf Ninjazord, like in the series, it is now Ninja Wolfzord. Whereas the Ninja Mega Falconzord is now the Ninja FalconMegazord. * All footage of the Zords was made via CG-imaging; the artists used the Kakuranger toys for reference. Despite this, the Ninjazords featured in the movie barely resemble their actual television counterparts, both in Zord and Megazord form. Noticeable differences would be the change in transformation mechanisms, the functional hand from the Ape arm, the Wolf's head for a left hand, the use of the Shogun Megazord's Fire Saber as a Power Sword, and the transformed crane for a cockpit, instead of two eyes. Also in the movie, the Pink Ranger is in the front of the cockpit, while in the show, the Red Ranger was in front. * The Ninja Megazord is the first Megazord not to have a weapon finisher. In the TV series, the Megazord also is the first not to sport a weapon. The movie version of the Megazord sports a weapon but it's unknown if it lacks the finisher move, as the Fire Saber is destroyed before they can use the move. * The Ninja FalconMegazord is also much smaller than its TV counterpart, which is taller than a skyscraper. * On TV White Ninja Falconzord's red peaks at the end of its wings are laser cannons. In the movies, they are missiles. Interestingly, it makes Falconzord main attack closer to Dragonzord's, which is another of Tommy Oliver's Zords. Notes * Tsuyoshi Nanoka, PLEX designer, said he's been fascinated at the design for a long time, and created for himself an 8" movie accurate figure/maquette that he sculpted and kitbashed from Minipla (Candy toy kits) and Gunpla (Gundam kits). He followed the movie design for the Ape, Wolf, Frog, Bear and Crane zords but stopped short with the Falcon Ninjazord, opting to chrome a regular plastic Falconzord instead. https://www.facebook.com/TsuyoshiNonakaZ/posts/713535475423037 See Also *Ninja Megazord, Ninja Megazord's television counterpart *Kakure Daishogun, Ninja Megazord's Sentai counterpart *White Ninja Falconzord, Ninja FalconZord's television counterpart *Holy Stealth Beast Tsubasamaru, Ninja FalconZord's Sentai counterpart Category:MMPR:The Movie Continuity